Harry Potter, the Heir of Ravenclaw
by Rascal125
Summary: Harry is sorted into Ravenclaw, and along with Hermione begins to unravel the mystery left by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. The subtle trails, covered with almost indistinguishable false leads. Only the Heir of Ravenclaw has what it takes to discover the answers.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, the Heir of Ravenclaw

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling

Harry walked nervously toward the station where platform 9¾ resided…or was supposed to reside. Harry ambled around searching for the platform, dragging his heavy trunk along with him. He made his way to platform 9, and walked slowly toward platform 10, as if expecting it to pop out of thin air. However, no matter how many times he walked from platform 9 to 10 and then back again platform 9¾ never appeared.

He was beginning to get nervous; he had only 10 minutes until the express took off. His eyes began to frantically search for anything that would solve his problem. His gaze finally fell upon a bushy haired girl with large front teeth. Two people dressed in very muggle clothes, probably her parents, accompanied her. But that was not what attracted Harry's attention, not only was her father carrying a trunk that was even larger than Harry's own trunk, with book pages bursting from the compartments, but she had her nose stuck in a book, "_Hogwarts, a History"_, Harry sighed in relief as he recognized the name of the wizarding school that he was scheduled to attend. He walked over to the family just in time to catch the girl turning to her parents and reading from the book said,

"It says here that to get onto the platform, one must approach the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 without fear, and they should go through it. I just love how ingenious all of this magic is!" Her parents smiled at her, and her grin faltered.

"But non-magical people are not allowed to enter". Her parents smiled warmly at her, handed her the trunk, and then enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

Harry sighed and imagined, just for a moment how his life would have been if his parents were still alive, but he quickly shook those thoughts from his head. He walked over to the bushy haired girl and introduced himself shyly.

"Hi, um…I noticed that book you were reading, and I wanted to ask, are you going to Hogwarts?" The girl looked up at him, saw his trunk and snowy white owl perched on top, and instantly her smile brightened.

"Yes, are you going as well? Have you learned any spells yet? I have but have not been able to practice them too much because of the laws, are you looking forward to our first term? I sure am, I just know that it's going to be so much fun. Here, join me on the train. Have you read "_Hogwarts, a History"_?" Harry blinked, unused to the tirade of questions, having lived with the Dursleys where he was usually just ignored. He came up with the best response he could.

"Umm…I don't know?" The girl, he still hadn't learned her name, just sighed and dragged him by the hand toward the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, she walked at a brisk pace, and Harry's eyes widened when he noticed that the platform was getting closer and closer…and the girl still wasn't slowing down.

"Hey, slow down, you're going to walk straight into that wall!" He protested, but the girl just looked at him and continued towards the wall, heedless of his warning. Harry closed his eyes, bracing for the impact of crashing into the wall, but it never came. Harry just kept being dragged forward, and tentatively cracked his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was that he was not just a splat of Harry on the side of a wall, but he was on a whole different platform, everything was shrouded in steam. As the steam started to dissipate he saw a great red form, which he quickly identified as a steam engine. He turned to the girl who still had his arm in a firm grip; talking away, her face was shining with excitement.

"All aboard" Harry heard the conductor shout over the bustle of children hugging their mothers goodbye and parents warning their children not to do anything foolish over the school year. Harry and the girl bustled forward along with the rest of the group. As they entered the express, they noticed that the compartments were rapidly filling up, so they quickly slipped into an empty coach. The two of them sat opposite each other. Harry looked awkwardly around their coach, trying to avoid eye contact. He spared a quick glance at the girl and noticed that her nose was once again buried in her book. He sighed; apparently he would have to be the one to make conversation.

"So…I don't think that I caught your name" The girl glanced up from her book for a moment.

"Hermione, who are you?" Hermione placed her book beside her on the cushioned seat and took a good look at Harry's face and gasped. "I know who you are!" She immediately turned to her trunk and unlatched it. Harry held in a snort of laughter as he saw Hermione rummage through her trunk, throwing book after book onto the cushion. She finally emerged, red faced and positively beaming. "You're in all of these books, I thought it would be beneficial to have some background information on the wizarding world, because I'm muggleborn."

Harry looked at all of the books in her pile, swaying tediously, threatening to tip spill. He had to pick his jaw up off the floor, 'she had brought all of these books with her for some background reading? And these were just the ones about _him_'. All of a sudden, Harry remembered something that Hermione had said. "What do you mean, you're muggleborn?" Hermione looked at him with a confused look on her face for a moment before recognition dawned on her.

"That's right…you were raised in a muggle environment, just like me. A muggleborn is a witch or wizard whose parents are muggle. That's why people like you and me don't know very much about wizarding life, and children born from wizards have an advantage over us, having been introduced to magic long before us." Harry instantly paled; the thought of not being good enough plagued his mind. But Hermione seemed to read his mind. "But that's nothing for us to worry about because they are not allowed to use magic, just like us, they just have a stronger basis in the foundations of magic. And that is not enough for us to get worried about.

Hermione's explanation was interrupted by the sound of a plump, elderly witch shouting "Anything from the trolley?", and pushing a trolly full of wizarding sweets in front of herself. She gave a warm smile as she pushed the door of Harry and Hermione's coach open "Would you two dears care for anything from the trolley?" Harry and Hermione both looked at the assortment of wizard candies with fascination in their eyes. The two looked at each other, shared a grin, and then ordered two of each candy. The rest of the ride was spent by swapping candies, and laughing at the effects. One time Harry even grew a second nose, much to his ire, and Hermione amusement. Before they knew it they were at Hogwarts.

The train slowed to a stop, and the doors opened, letting the students pile out of their coaches. The students' eyes bugged out, and some whispers of "wow" or "amazing" were heard. In front of the students was Hogwarts castle. Harry and Hermione's eyes went from the great astronomy tower, seeming to reach into the heavens, down to the great fields, grass immaculate, and strange hoops standing tall. Then their eyes roamed to the massive doors at the entrance of the castle. The giant of a man, Hagrid, Harry remembered his name as, was ushering all of the first year students toward those great towering doors.

"Come on yeh, we don' have all day ya kno', no time to dawdle, yeh'll all be gettin' sorted soon nuff." Harry shuffled along a bit faster, sticking close to Hermione. The entrance doors creaked open, seemingly of their own accord. As the students walked into the great hall, the first thing they noticed was the vaulting ceiling, except, it looked exactly like the sky outside. The second thing they noticed was the stern, tight-lipped woman standing in front of them.

"You are late" Her voice was firm and sharp. She looked like the kind of woman who would not take any disobedience from her students. "My name is McGonagall, you will all call me professor McGonagall, I am now going to take you to the sorting hat where you will be sorted into your houses. You're houses will be you family at Hogwarts, be polite, and don't misbehave." She gave them all a thin smile and led them toward the sorting hat. The sorting had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter, the Heir of Ravenclaw

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter

So, I sometime listen to music while I write, and today I was listening to mixture of **Men at Work**, **Queen, Jet,** **Pink Floyd, Ratatat, **and** Stevie Wonder**. And I would also like to extend a big thanks to my first reviewers ever, lupinesence, and god of all. I would love it if you guys would review and give me some feedback and tell me what to improve. I wont usually update this often, but I decided to because you guys have given me 812 views in three days. That's awesome, but I only have four reviews, and that's just disappointing. I know that you guys can pick it up, so do! I want your feedback. Well, here you guys go. By the way, you people out there without fanfiction accounts can review too! Just write your review, send it, and I'll get a guest review. I WILL respond to each and every review that I get.

Harry shuffled nervously into the great hall where the sorting hat lay, worn and tattered on a small little stool. Harry tried to melt into the crowd to avoid being seen. It felt like a million eyes were tracking his every move. He took a deep breath to alleviate the nerves, and then glanced over at Hermione. She looked just as anxious as he felt. He offered his friend a reassuring smile, and whispered so that professor McGonagall would not hear him, "It's going to be fine, it's just like you said, we have nothing to worry about." She gave him a grateful look before turning forward with a look of newfound courage on her face.

"It is once again that time of year when all of the new children, new faces, and young minds to mold are sorted into their houses. Remember, students, that these first years will eventually become your brothers and sisters, bound together by a bond of friendship as strong as steel." An old man with a grayish white beard said. The man had waist length hair, and half moon spectacles perched low on his nose. His eyes twinkled with a merriment rarely found in our race, for humans tend to let their lives be plagued by their sorrows, and not to relish in their blessings as they should.

But Harry saw something else in this man. Harry could tell that this man had a sort of aura surrounding him that emanated a demand for respect. Harry knew without being told before hand that this man was the headmaster. As Harry was staring at the man, he thought he saw the man catch his eye, and a sort of wily smile found its way onto the old mans wizened visage. But as soon as it came, the mans eyes slid back to looking at the student body. "And now, let the sorting begin!"

The first years hastily shuffled into a line, and prepared to be sorted. Harry took a deep breath, his nerves coming back in full swing. He could no longer see the face of his new friend, Hermione, because she was in front of him. He could not see anything past her bushy mane of hair. All he could do was nervously listen to the names being announced off of the list, and then the ratty old hat shouting one of four things. SLYTHERIN, or GRYFINDOR, or, HUFFLEPUFF, or RAVENCLAW. Harry assumed that these we the Hogwarts houses that everyone was talking about. And after a student was called to one of the houses there was a loud round of cheering from one of the corners of the great hall.

Then Harry heard Hermione's name being called, "Hermione Granger", his breath caught in his throat. He really wanted to be in the same house as his only friend, it would be so much better than having to make new friends. And he really liked Hermione. He saw her bushy hair disappear from his view through the heads of other children in line. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. Until finally, he heard something, "RAVENCLAW". He heard loud applause, and hoped that he would become a Ravenclaw. All of the other names flew by until he heard "Harry Potter". He instantly heard the whispering begin. People at every long table were craning their necks to try to get a glimpse of _The Boy Who Lived._ Harry felt a flush creep up his face; all of a sudden he felt put on the spot as he made his way up to the ratty old wizard hat.

As Harry reached the small stool, he gratefully yanked the brim of the hat down over his eyes, shielding all of the hungry student eyes from his view. Harry instantly felt as if he was in a world all of his own, and realized with a start that it felt as though there was another presence in his head. He cautiously tried to communicate with the thing in his head. 'Hello?'

'Hey there, I am the Sorting Hat' Harry felt as though something was being probed into his mind. He tried to resist, but the soothing, spacey voice of the Sorting Hat entered his thoughts again. 'Don't resist, I am just going to attempt to go into your memories to try to demine what house you would best fit in with.' Harry relinquished the mental shields that he had put up, and felt an uncomfortable flowing feeling, like water flowing down a tube. Finally the feeling stopped, and he heard the voice of the Sorting Hat once more. 'Let's talk about you're placement, you are difficult.'

Harry frowned at being told he was "Difficult" but he decided to converse with The Hat anyways. 'What do you mean, I'm difficult?'

The Hat responded, 'You have the makings for each of the four houses; you are cunning like a serpent, a quality favored by those in Slytherin. You are also loyal to your close friends; you would not abandon them for anything, for they are all that you have. This is a quality that Helga Hufflepuff, founder of the Hufflepuff house looked for in her students. You also have the unswerving bravery that set the Gryffindors apart from the rest. However, last but not least, you have a aptitude for learning hidden deep inside you, and something else that I can't quite identify that would give you reason to be in Ravenclaw. Seeing as I cannot make a decision I will give you the option of choosing what house you will be in. Do not take this lightly. I have never offered this before. Choose wisely.'

Harry was dumbfounded. He could go to whatever house he wanted? And he had the makings for every single house? He took The Hats warning that this was not something to be taken lightly into consideration. He thought about everything that he knew about each of the houses. And then realized that he knew nothing about each of the houses. That made the decision very easy for Harry. He decided that he wanted to join the only friend he had in Hogwarts. He decided that he wanted to join Ravenclaw.

'Ravenclaw, I would like to be sorted into Ravenclaw' Harry thought to the Sorting Hat. The Hat said nothing, but Harry had a feeling that The Hat agreed with his decision of being sorted into Ravenclaw.

Harry heard that last word The Hat said very clearly, as it was bellowed to the whole hall. "RAVENCLAW" With that one word, the entire hall erupted into applause, applause louder than given to any person before him. The people at the table decorated with blue and silver stood up and shouted themselves hoarse. Harry flushed deeply and quickly walked off to the table, finding a seat next to Hermione who gave him a warm smile.

The rest of the sorting proceeded without any problems. Finally, when the last child was sorted, the headmaster rose from his throne-like seat and began speaking out to the whole crowd. "Wonderful, now that all of our young first years have been sorted, I would like to, without further ado, give you your feast." As the headmaster said that, he spread his hands, and golden platters of food appeared on each of the students' tables. Goblets magically appeared as well and filled with water. The headmaster said one more thing though "I would like to remind you all though, do not venture into the forbidden forest, there are dangers in there that I do not wish to discuss with you all here, now, dig in"

And the students did just that, as they finished the food on their plates, more just took its place, and then came the dessert. Students who had eaten all they could, stuffed more in their mouths, and some had even eaten nothing before the desert so that they could gorge themselves on desert alone. As Harry ate, he turned to Hermione and asked her a question, "Who is the headmaster?" All of the kids at the Ravenclaw table who had heard him turned to him incredulously.

Hermione opened her mouth before anyone else had the chance to though. "That man is Dumbledore, he is known as the most brilliant wizard of his age. If you want more to read I have a book in my trunk upstairs all about him." Harry smiled, and graciously accepted the offer, eager to learn more about the man who intrigued him so much.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, all of the plates disappeared instantly and Dumbledore stood once more. "Now that we've all had our fill of the delicious food, I would like to have all students go to their dorm rooms for bed. Prefects, guide the first years to their respective dormitories.

Harry and Hermione followed the lead of a tall, brown haired boy with a shiny prefect badge buttoned to his tie. They went up windy staircases, passed moving photographs, saw a door disappear, and even saw a suit of armor move! Once they had gone over enough moving staircases to make Harry and Hermione's heads spin, they arrived at one of the topmost levels of one of the highest towers on campus. Harry saw a large gargoyle in the shape of a raven staring down at them.

Harry jumped a foot into the air when it spoke in a gravely voice and demanded the answer to a riddle. "What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs at night?" The prefect stepped up and answered for them.

"Man, man is the answer" The gargoyle nodded and shifted to the left side, allowing all of the first years entrance to the common room. The common room was nice; on the first level there was a bunch of couches, and armchairs surrounding a blue fire. All the draperies were decorated with blue as well. But the thing that caught Harry's eye most was the dozens of bookshelves scattered along the walls of the common room. There were also two sets of stairs, each leading up to bedrooms.

Once Harry had gotten into his pajamas, he slid under the covers of his bed and looked up to see the name "Rowena" carved into the wood above his head. He frowned, determined to find the person named Rowena, who had cut into his bed, and why. But for now, Harry would have to settle for sleep, because tomorrow, Harry had classes, and he needed to be sharp.

There we go! Longer then the previous chapter by about 300 words. I also have a poll on my profile for who will be the third member of Harry and Hermione's gang. The choices will be Luna, Neville, and a one year older Ginny. Any of the chosen three WILL be in Ravenclaw. If you want another person, then review and tell me. But I will NOT be having Ron as the third person.


End file.
